


Laughter is Golden

by Sugarino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Girl Penis, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Pokemon Fanfiction, Shota, Tickle torture, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl, Transgender, Yaoi, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Gold wasn't so interested in catching them all or winning gym badges. All he knew was he loved tickling girls and hearing them scream no matter if they liked it or not. This was not unnoticed by the Pokemon League and after one too many complaints from the female gym leaders they sent out two people to enact punishment to see how he likes it from the other side. (warnings: Tickle fic, with yaoi, trap/transgirl, and shota).





	Laughter is Golden

"Thank you so much, here are your Pokemon. We hope to see you again."

The Pokemon center nurse handed Gold his Pokemon back after another rough day. He usually had trouble in actual battles do to him bullshitting his way through. Pokemon master, Pokemon battles? He didn't give a crap about that. He only had one goal; tickling girls. He had no idea where he developed this fascination or how it got this strong but it grew over the years until it finally burst out on his Pokemon journey. His team was based around how good they would be at tickling rather their type capabilities. His team was under leveled since he mostly just tickled female trainers and gym leaders into submission. A few battles here and there were unavoidable and his team was not ready for those events but they were few and far between. Sometimes he just wondered if he got an infamy from his past exploits since he did tickle in strange and unusual ways high profile targets such as Gym leaders.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard a screech followed by a laugh behind him. Shooting around he was shocked that a tickling event not caused by him was currently in motion. There was what seemed to be a girl and a guy with the Pokemon center nurse with the guy holding her arms above her head and the girl skittering her fingers across the nurse's side. Against his better judgement he decided to join in, after all the other two would take the fall probably. He went right for her armpits. Scribbling his fingers in the exposed hollows. Her laughter now doubled in volume ringing across the center. Most bystanders looked on in curiosity, some in annoyance at the volume, and other blushed and looked away. After a bit the girl stopped her attack and Gold soon followed and the big guy released the nurse who feel panting to the ground.

"Thanks for being a good sport miss. This will be sure to help my school project."

The girl beamed, though Gold has the slight suspicion that this was a load of crap. Before he knew it the girl then grabbed his hands and took him to a table, far away in the corner of the center where they would not be disturbed.

"Hey thanks for helping us back there!"

She smiled again. Gold tried his best to hide a blush. The girl was cute with emerald eyes, pale skin, and long black hair. So cute that he almost forgot about the big guy standing right next to her. The big guy he presumed may be her boyfriend or protector of some kind which put away any thoughts he had of tickling her... for the moment at least. The best he could do was strike up conversation.

"Did you really have a school project that involved tickling the nurse? Cause sign me up for whatever school that is."

She smiled back and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Between you and me I made that all up. I just found her cute and went for it. I figured that an excuse would make her feel better and embarrass her less."

She shot back to her seat to a now red faced gold.

"Besides, what's the harm? Its just all fun and games. Tickling is not illegal last I checked, unless you find something off about it?"

"N-not at all."

He was caught entirely out of his element. Usually he would be the one to initiate such situations or topics that would drift to "that"but this was the first time it seemed that someone was goading him in that direction. It was almost like he was being teased.

"I agree, its just simple fun and skinship that can develop between people. Really, I don't see why more people are into it or why some see a taboo in it."

"Y-y-yeah" He could only stammer on again as he felt his body heating up. It is like she knew what he had been doing in the past but that was impossible.

"I don't think any of us introduced ourselves, may I ask for your name hun?"

He was once again snapped out of his trance by the girl again.

"I-i-its Gold."

"Gold? Strange name but kinda cute."

"And what of yours?"

Instead of replying the girl in front of him just slid a card over to Gold's side of the table then silently got up with her partner. As they left he uncrumpled the paper.

"If you are really interested come see us; 666. There may be more of what you desire."

* * *

Room number 666. He assumed that what he was given was a clue to their room number at the center. Now here he was and frankly he had no clue why. He just met these people and the only thing is they implied they knew about his fetish and what he wanted but that was it; implied. Never out right stated it but those teasing hints. Still it was worth a shot. He was about to knock when the door opened up by itself and standing before him was the big guy from before.

"We've been expecting you," was all he said before stepping aside to let Gold in. Once in his anxiety from before melted away. He saw what was an ordinary hotel room with only a few things misplaced here and there. Off to the side was a pair of handcuffs, feathers, baby oil, lotion, electric tooth brush. Tools he himself was known to use. He knew he was in good company and that what he assumed was a couple was probably a kinky pair. Putting his bad down he walked over to the big guy to try and strike up a conversation.

"So uh, when are we getting this started?"

He asked rather sheepisly.

"Once Chris comes back what you deserve will befall you. I only ask you treat them with the utmost respect to make your stay here enjoyable."

Gold got the feeling the big guy was very protective of his lady, it was a miracle he was presumably here to do that stuff to her.

"Sure, sure don't worry about it."

Gold looked around for a place to rest and opted for one the chair closet to him which he wasn't really given a choice of since it was the only thing unoccupied and he assumed the big guy did not want him on that bed. He noticed the chair was unusually soft and comfy as he sat down. More so than any chair at a cheap hotel should be. He was also aware of an acute *click* followed by pressure above his ankles though before he could react to that two more were in order along with his arms being pulled back to the seat.

"What the-"

At the sudden pressure on his limbs Gold reflexively tried to pull away only to find that even with pulling with all his might he was stuck to the chair and firmly latched in.

"What's going on! Explain this!"

He shouted angrily from his binds. He knew what something like this usually entailed but did not want to think about it. He heard the door open and shut along with the lights being turned off. The darkness that followed did not last long as a few candles were hastily lit moments later creating this creepy atmosphere around the room. In the dim light he could barely make out the girl from before.

"Nice of you to join us... little boy."

He didn't like the way she added little boy to the end, it sounded way to predatory.

"I hope my boyfriend entertained you, we'll all be very acquainted together soon enough."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Well isn't it obvious. We're going to give you what you desire!"

"L-lots of money."

Gold questioned almost too hopefully. The girl chuckled at this.

"Not exactly. We both know what you want."

She came over and gave him a quick poke on the side letting out a rather girlish "Eeep" from Gold.

"Even if you don't know, how delicious though."

He was getting more terrified by the second and embarrassingly enough he let that little squeal in.

"Who are you really?"

The girl did a heel turn and faced him.

"Originally we were nothing but I like to think of us as hunters. The Pokemon League got some complaints from their rather noisy thots. A naughty little boy has been going around tickling their little slutty gym leaders. We accepted as I am a hunter and I find it my civic duty to tickle naughty little boys. I will give you one consolation at least. I don't really give a shit about this world or that shitty government. As far as they know we never found you but you and I will know the true story~"

Gold was now thoroughly horrified at the predator before him for what she entailed: that he'd get it his karma.

"Just so we're clear, this does mean that..."

"Yes in case you were too dense to get it you were not the only ticklephile here. There was a reason we took your case. I would find it ironic if the ler became the lee or in plain terms how you take it from the other side."

Gold instinctively flexed back. Or tried too. He loved tickling girls and seeing them laugh and shriek but he did not like it so much on the other side. Mostly for one reason: he himself was horribly ticklish. His mom would often catch his younger self and instead of a timeout administer fingers of justice to his sides, armpits or feet. He would be powerless to even fight back and just slump into a laughing heap. Perhaps that was the start of his fetish and why he liked to see girls laughing their heads off. To exert that power over them. Thing was he REALLY did not like losing it. This was not lost on the two in front of him as they saw the panic on his face.

"Don't worry now, Din himself is horribly ticklish so he knows what its like. I am sure he'll go easy on you, won't you honey?"

The big guy, the girl's boyfriend known as Din stood up and went over to Gold standing right behind Gold.

"H-hold on can't we tal- OH MY ARCEUS!"

Din had dug into Gold's sides and started kneading him already sending Gold into hysterics. The girl only watched contently still smiling like a fucking bitch.

"Wow looks like he went all out on the first try, he must really like you ;) "

Gold was in no position to shoot back as he was laughing his head off. It was one thing to tickle and be tickled. It was one thing if it was by a girl. It was even another to be done by a man. To someone with a tickle fetish this was something sexual and having it be done by a man was like a straight guy being fucked or blown by a gay dude.

"Whahahahat is he a giant faggot?"

The girl was now sipping a drink in front of him clearly enjoying the show.

"And what if he is?"

Gold did a double take in spite of the tickling"

"BUT HE'S YOU'RE BOYFRIEND!"

To her reply was.

"If I have a penis does that make me any less of a girl?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

Gold was snapped out of it by another howl of laughter from Din kneading his sides again this time putting his hands under his shirt and scribbling along the belly.

"I'm glad you laughed at my jokes Gold. Did you know my mother never thought I was funny? How rude of her! Glad you never lost your sense of humor."

It wasn't like he had a choice. The bare skin made it worse.

"Din honey, those silly garments are getting in the way, feel free to remove them."

The girl(?) commanded to which her boyfriend obeyed. In a swift motion without unlocking his arm Gold's top was removed entirely. The red shirt casually thrown to the side.

"Yummy."

Was all his captor said after this revelation.

"YOU SICK FREAKS! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW."

Gold screamed at his captors.

"Din our guest still has lots of energy, you haven't played with him long enough. Try those armpits."

A nod of affirmation and Din went to work on boy's armpits. Making sure to get into the hollows and scribble all around to the best of his ability.

"Shit shit shit shit."

Gold was losing it and both of them knew it, it was worse than anything his mother had ever done and the worse had yet to come. He felt something slimy enter his navel making him go up another octave. Din had stuck his tongue in his navel was now flicking it around inside his belly button while tickling his armpit. The sensations threw him into over drive being tickled both by his tongue and on his armpit. He did not know he could even be tickled that way despite the belly button being a weak point for him.

"Oh yeah he has a belly button thing. Can you blame him yours is so cute but then everything about you is cute~"

Gold had no proper retort for this as he was too busy laughing his ass off though that may actually come in due time. Din stopped tickling his armpits but continued to lick at his navel, his free hands now moving down south and removing Gold's shoes and socks. A quick tug at the laces and the boys shoes and socks were removed from his body and thrown to the girl behind him who snatched them up like a treasure. Of which it seemed they were to her. She brought a sock up to her nose and inhaled deeply like it was some scented candle.

"Mmmmmmm I can tell you've been walking for such long time and working really hard. This scent is gripping."

She removed the shock from her nose only to replace it with his shoe which she started to smell. Gold had no doubt that the smell would probably be repugnant to a normal person but this freak was acting like she opened a bag of Doritos. She also revealed she did have the appendage she bragged about as it seemed while she was smelling an attempt was being made to "shoot" in his shoe. Not that he had long to contemplate on it as the tickling kept him too preoccupied with what was going on. It almost felt like it was getting worse. Then he felt something touch his feet and it did get worse. Doubling his laughter he threw his head back and let it all out. When he came to if but barely he saw the reason for this. The girl from before had now joined in and had taken a liking to his feet. While Din was still working on his upper body now taking care of sides and armpits the girl was now playing with his feet. His left foot she was playing with his toes while scratching at his sole at the same time while her tongue was going to town on the toes on his right and somehow even that still tickled.

Deep down he wondered if this is how all those other girls felt over his past adventure and what he did to them. He was given a slight reprieve when she snapped her fingers and both Din and his girlfriend let up the assault. Letting him catch his breathe the two just stared at him with Din hugging the girl close to him.

"W-w-what is it you want."

He panted out of breathe. The girl paused putting a finger on her chine before replying her demands.

"To be honest I did not think this far ahead but every session needs a safe word no? I'm not too cruel, well only to girls. To cute boys I am much softer, be thankful. I only want some fun. I think to end it for now. What I want is... for you to say "I've been a naughty boy Kurisu-sama." Just like that kay!"

She smiled at him and at least he had a name to go with that face now. He replied like any sane rational human would:

"Go to hell you psycho bitch!"

She put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest or what washboard counted as her chest.

"Now that's no way to talk to your master and after I showed you so many fun things."

She got a marker out of a nearby purse and uncapped it.

"Someone needs to be taught a lesson."

She started writing on his foot making him burst out into laughter again, this time Din stood by and just watched.

"Now let's see what should I write hmmmmmm?"

She was just casually scribbling on his right ring toe, preparing the marker. Part of him thought she was doing this just to be an asshole and prolong it as long as possible.

"Oh I know!"

He could feel her start to write and he could tell what it was before she even finished. It was a message she wanted engraved on him.

"I will not be a naughty boy. I will not be a naughty boy. I will not be a naughty boy. I will not be a naughty boy. I will not be a naughty boy."

Over and over again. Then Din was back again, once again attacking his sides and kneading his belly. He just wanted this torment to end as he was now crying tears. He once again squealed louder a feat he did not think was possible.

After finishing with his feet it seemed that Kurisu got bored and sighed to herself. Done with the feet she deiced to head north and found his thighs a new topic area.

"Squishy!~"

She clutched at them and gave them a squeeze sending him into all new thrashes.

"I can see I found a good area but these things get in the way. Honey."

Din moved down and slid off Gold's pants till they hit the shackles around his ankles. Usually Gold would be happy his captors gave him a moment of rest to catch his breather but he was too flustered and embarrassed to think of that, blushing a brighter shade than a Charmander. He was in his underwear and he appeared to be not a fan of boxers. This only further embarrassed him as it did nothing to hide his erect 4 inch member. He was still a young boy and growing but the size was still a sore point to him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked to his left, downward looking away from his captors as he was about to cry at this degradation and humiliation. A hand patted him on the back and at the same time on his lil Gold. When he looked back up he locked eyes with Kurisu and then something even he was not expecting. "She" locked him in a kiss. The action took him by surprise. It wasn't rushed or forceful or anything. There wasn't even any tongue action violence like one would expect. It was just a simply embrace of two lips and strangely enough he accepted it, in spite of swearing to be straight and everything that happened, he accepted this as his first kiss. After they parted and he resumed gasping for breath Kurisu nuzzled his chest and whispered.

"You've been a good boy and you have nothing to be ashamed of you're beautiful. Just a bit longer hold on."

It felt like he was at the doctors and getting praised for being good during some kind of medical operation. Kurisu was back down at his crotch and staring at the cute little bulge.

"Despite all the hoopla women actually prefer them small in cute. Small and cute that can fit in your mouth will always win over over sized horse cocks you see in hentai or porn but given your friend here it seems you've been enjoying this."

Gold blushed and looked away though not as tearful as before. Kurisu bit down on the front of his underwear and tore it down with his teeth allowing Gold's four inch uncircumcised dick to emerge. He stroked and held it tenderly as Gold let out a small moan.

"I'm glad they haven't mutilated you like they have to other boys. You have no idea how much a precious gift this is."

The amount of precum he had already been leaking made for good enough lube to pull back the foreskin and reveal the glans. With one hand Kurisu started jerking him off and playing with the foreskin while using his other to stroke and fondle the balls and tickle them. Gold went right back to laughter only this time having it mixed between moans of pleasure.

"Did you know the balls are one of my favorite tickle spots? A lot of boys say they are ticklish around them but hardly any of those stupid thots ever think to treat them kindly or even tickle them. Well we're going to tickle exactly what we want out of you!"

Din joined in again once again attacking Gold's upper body this time his armpits again. Gold was laughing and blushing at these feeling they were putting him through. He got boners before but he never really masturbated or had an orgasm. If anything he thought he would get one from tickling a girl and see her scream. Not the reverse of being tickled himself and by two men at that. The sensations were overflowing to him and he could feel the eruption coming along. His cream had been tickled out family jewels and it was going to come.

With a shout that even shocked the other Gold screamed "I've been a naughty boy Kurisu-sama." as climaxed. Shooting a rope after rope of baby juice in the air only for it to crash down either on him or the other two and in his daze he swore he saw Kurisu eat a bit of it like it was icing. Tired from all the tickling he started to drift off and collapse from exhaustion. He felt the binds come undone but he did not care. Last thing he heard was Kurisu hugging him and saying "Good boy. Good boy."

* * *

Gold woke up with a start. He looked around side to side and scanned the room he was in for any sign of those other two. Empty. The room was completely empty. He'd normally brush it off as a dream he imagined up but that could not be true. For one he was barefoot and in bed, he never went to bed barefoot due to being fearful of his ticklish feet not having protection usually opting for socks. That lead to his next point his socks. They were missing. His shoes were still there but his socks were no where to be scene and he had a guess to where they might be. He sighed and brushed it off that girl(?) went through a lot of trouble and the least he could do was give her that as a trophy.

Sighing and jumping out of bed the carpet felt strange on his barefeet but he felt like he could get used to this. It seemed those two had packed everything up. His Pokemon and bag were all in order and neatly provided on the rooms table. Along with what appeared to be a letter. At the bottom of the table there was his shoes. Deciding to hide his "ticklish" predicament he put his shoes on first. As he hastily put them on he herd and felt a splat, and something sticky in his shoes envelope his feet. Past the point of really questioning things and since it cushioned his feet without socks he did the same to his other shoe with a similar squish. Finally standing up he opened the latter and read the little note left to him.

"To our special trooper. You were a very good boy and you made mommy proud. Daddy was not so impressed but he's just afraid to show his feelings. Your secret is save with us and we never were going to turn you in. Make sure you give those thots double what we gave you tonight. Just never forget your night here and remember if we do meet we can have more fun and I'm going to have to punish naughty boys even if the thots deserved it. Also hope you don't mind me taking the socks. Needed a little memento from this encounter. Hope you enjoy the gift we left you in your shoes. After you came the two of us couldn't help ourselves. It should keep your feet comfy though. XOXOXO - K + D"

For some odd reason he smiled. Maybe they were not as bad as they seemed and tickling wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Do you think it was to flowery at the end? I think the Xs and Os were a bit much but I went through with them anyway."

Kurisu asked as the two walked. Kurisu and Din were now long gone from the Pokemon center. After telling that Pokemon League they did not apprehend Gold AKA Kurisu telling them that their little sluts deserved it and should be thankful they possibly got any action at all the two once again set off. Mostly to avoid any possible cops or the League's wrath.

"Nah you were fine Bunny. Just hope he wasn't too mad at us for what we did."

"Nah, I think he understands. Besides he was always on the giving end. Time he got to receive and relieve that stress. Now let's go. I'm suddenly in the mood to catch em' all."


End file.
